On Your Own
by Sadie56
Summary: After being abandoned by the father of her daughter, Bella Swan finds comfort in Forks. Almost three years after giving birth to Alyssa, Edward Cullen brings out a side in her she never thought she had.
1. Prologue

**_A/N: Hello! I'm Sadie and I'm relatively new to FF. This is my first Twilight story. I want to apologize for any errors. I tried to get them all but sometimes things get over looked. The name of this story is On Your Own (which I'm sure some of you know by now :) ) , which is a song by Green River Ordinance. This chapter is a prologue set in the future- twenty years in the future from when the rest of the story will be told. The rest of the story will focus on events leading up to this point in chapter 1. So, next chapter will focus on Bella meeting Edward. It will be in BPOV, unlike this chapter. Also, chapter two will be of a sexual nature- lemons? I have no idea what lemons means or stands for but I know it's something steamy. Anywho, this chapter is short. But I wanted to see how the response was before I invested too much in the story. If there is some type of response I'll update sooner. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or On Your Own by Green River Ordinance._**

**On Your Own**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**EPOV**

When I first became a parent, I never worried about this moment. In fact, I didn't even think that this would happen so soon. I had more important things on my mind, like PTA meetings and gymnastics. It wasn't until recently that I realized how incredibly naïve I was. Sure, I wanted grandchildren. I wanted my Alyssa to be happy… to be loved. But I never thought that her gain would be my loss.

As I stand on the balcony looking out at the city, I brace myself for the events tomorrow. These events will forever change my family. I will no longer be the man in my daughter's life at noon tomorrow. She will walk down the aisle to her fiancée, and proclaim her love to him in front of three hundred people. At noon tomorrow, my little girl will no longer be mine.

I can't help but reflect on how this all came about- how Alyssa came into my life.

"Dad?"

My thoughts are interrupted before I can continue down memory lane. I turn towards the door to see my grown daughter leaning against the door frame.

I take a minute to appreciate her beauty; she looks exactly like her mother, expect for her gray eyes. Unfortunately, she got those from her biological father. Her hair is a deep brown that rests above her shoulders in one of those trendy bob styles. I'm about seven inches taller than her, which allows her to head to rest perfectly on her chest when she hugs me. And even though I didn't contribute in her conception, she was made for me.

Her eyes are warm with a smile present on her face, "Dinner is about to start. You coming?"

I nod, "I'll be right in."

My eyes don't leave her, and she doesn't leave me. Her ivory dress sways in the cold wind as she walks toward me in her heels. It's still hard not to picture her in her pink overalls with pigtails. And heels? Well, she isn't as clumsy as my wife. Thank God.

Her arms move around my waist, pulling me into a hug. Instantly, my arms pull her closer. I almost scold her for being outside without a jacket, but I remember she is now in her twenties. My jacket is inside, not giving me the opportunity to wrap it around her small frame. To keep her warm, I hold her tighter. I inhale her scent, one that is truly unique. Without letting go, I try to memorize everything about this embrace. Sadly, I don't know when I'll get to have these moments once she becomes Mrs. Barnum.

I can feel a wave of tension coming over my body. With all my might, I push back the tears that are threatening to fall.

"Dad…"

Her arms squeeze a little harder. She knows me too well.

"Today is a happy day," she whispers.

A tear falls down my cheek because she's a thief. It wasn't too long ago that I'd spoke the same words to her. It was right before she moved away to college, a little over four years ago. The image of her crying outside her car in my driveway would forever be burned into my mind. She was so afraid to leave home. But now, now she was so excited to build her own.

"Daddy, don't be upset." She nuzzles her head into my chest, "It's not like I'm leaving you. I'll only be thirty minutes away."

"I know." I rub her back gently. Then, I inhale a large breath, trying to compose myself.

Alyssa pulls away, giving us the opportunity to look in each other's eyes. She offers me a genuine smile. I can't help but remember the metal braces she was forced to wear for two years. It paid off though. Her smile was adorable.

"I can't wait for you to walk me down the aisle."

I can't help but smile back, "I…"

Before I can finish, my eyes flash to the door where I see my gorgeous wife. Even after seventeen years of marriage, I still can feel a tightening in my chest at the sight of her. Her perfectly gloss lips twitch into a smile. I let my eyes scan her body, which is not unusual. Her one-shoulder black dress was clinging to her chest, flowing down to her feet. Just her being in my presence calms my nerves.

Alyssa turns as she notices my eyes shift above her right shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt, but everyone's ready to start… just waiting on you two. And if Emmett asks me one more time when the food is going to be served, he might not be able to come to the wedding tomorrow."

"Ok mom," Alyssa turns back to me, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Ten seconds later Alyssa was back in the ballroom, moving to the side of her future husband.

"You ok?"

"Thank you Bella."

I move from the edge of the balcony, not because of Bella's threat on Emmett's life. But because I can't stand to keep my hands off her for any longer.

"For what?" Her smile fades when confusion takes over her facial features.

Before I answer, I place my hands on her hips. God, it never faded. The electricity I felt beneath my hands never wavered. After knowing Bella for almost twenty years, including seventeen years of marriage, I was still crazy in love with her.

"For moving to Forks all those years ago… For that night in the bar… For giving me Alyssa and-"

"Ahem!" The moment was ruined with Emmett's intrusion. He sighed once he had our attention, "Come ON! This is a rehearsal DINNER!"

He didn't wait for a response. And I could've sworn I heard him mumble 'get a room' under his breath.

Bella gave me a long kiss before promising to continue our conversation later.

And even though we left the balcony to face the rest of the guests, my hands never left her waist. Seeing my family and friends made everything real. Tomorrow would be the anniversary of when I met Bella. It would my daughter's wedding day. It would be the most bitter-sweet day of my life.

**_A/N- So, the next chapter will be when Bella and Edward meet. The rest of the chapters will be flashbacks, except for at the end. Thanks. I hope you enjoyed it :/ Yes, no, maybe? 3 Sadie_**


	2. Welcome to Forks Part 1

**_A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed, requested alerts, and decided to add this story to your favorites. Um, to clear up some confusion, from this chapter on, events will take place in 2009. The prologue takes place twenty years from this chapter. There will not be constant flashforwards or flashbacks. Thank you for bring up that question Cullen819. ONLY the very last chapter will fast forward to Alyssa's big day. _**

**_So, I promised lemons. Oh, and there will be. But I had to divide this chapter into 2 parts. There was too much going on. So, Welcome to Forks - Part 2 will consist of an intimate scene. _**

**_I don't want to give to much away. So, look for an authors note at the end. Oh, and SORRY for any errors. I will hopefully get someone to grammar check. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight._**

**_-Sadie_**

**On Your Own**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Forks - Part 1**

**BPOV **

I can't bring myself to regret the decision to leave Phoenix. Even though it was my home, I'd learned over the past couple of years that my decisions no longer revolved around my personal preferences. Every decision in my life was made with Alyssa in mind. And whatever was the best for her was what I did.

There was no doubt that I would miss Renee. And I worried about her now that I was gone. From an early age, I took on the role of the 'responsible adult' while she was more like the 'reckless teenager'. Ironically enough, the one night I took on her role was the night I became pregnant.

All it takes is one time. Everyone has heard it before. However, it didn't seem as real until my OB-GYN uttered the words after informing me I was two months pregnant. I, Isabella Marie Swan, was a teenage mother. And then I realized… I was just another statistic. The girl voted most likely to succeed in high school was pregnant in her first semester of college at the age of eighteen.

God, I can remember that day like it was yesterday.

I remember how stupid I felt driving back to the college dorms. My mind was racing with a thousand difference questions I didn't have the answers to. How would I tell Ryan? What would my parents say? I would have to drop out, find a job, and move back in with my mom.

Telling Ryan was what I was mostly concerned about. We'd been going out since the beginning of senior year in high school. After careful consideration, we decided to attend the same university. And before the first week of classes, I let him take my virginity… in his car. Maybe that was not the best decision I'd ever made. But it brought me my daughter, and I would never say it was a mistake.

But Ryan had other ideas. And he intended for _me_ to fix _my_ mistake, as he so elegantly put it. When I refused an abortion, he did what he does best. He left me.

Renee and Charlie were quite shock. I mean, it wasn't like me to get myself in these situations. Charlie wasn't too thrilled, actually he was furious. Unlike my father, Renee was supporting, maybe because she had me right after high school. She let me stay with her rent free. I found a full time job as an office assistant paying minimum wage. Between the job and pregnancy, I had no time for classes. I was officially a pregnant college drop out.

For a few years, the set up worked. Alyssa and I lived off my small paychecks with Renee helping when she could. However, the economy was, and still is, horrible. Renee couldn't afford house payments, which forced her to move in with her boyfriend Phil. I was homeless for a few months, even though Alyssa and I were always allowed to crash on Phil's couch.

I was completely surprised when Charlie called to ask me to move to Forks and stay with him. He even offered me a job at the police station, which paid slightly better than my job in Phoenix. It was an offer I couldn't refuse. Alyssa deserved better than what she had, and I prayed that Forks had more to offer for the both of us.

So, I packed up our bags. Boxed up everything we had, which wasn't a lot, and never looked back.

I hadn't been to Forks since I was twelve. Let me tell you though, nothing has changed. Over the past years, Charlie always visited Phoenix. It was just more convenient for him to travel, mostly due to monetary concerns.

My old bedroom hadn't changed much. The purple paint had faded, and my childhood 'art masterpieces' were covered with a thick layer of dust. I cringed when I realized that Charlie had left my room completely the same. It was never touched. My hand moved to my chest as I realized what Charlie had been though missing those years in my life. I couldn't imagine not seeing Alyssa every day.

And before I could reflect anymore about my old life in Forks, I heard the doorbell. My curiosity got the best of me, and I left the room quietly, trying not to disturb my sleeping girl in my bed.

Once I reached the top of the stairs, I saw a familiar looking man talking to Charlie. Everything was recognizable about him- his long black hair, deep voice, and wheelchair. I just couldn't remember the name… Oh yeah, it's Billy… Billy Black. He had been Charlie's best friend for years.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Billy finally looked up at me from the foyer. Since my presence was now announced, I started to walk down the stairs.

"Hey Billy," I addressed him the way I did back when I was younger. He'd always tell me Mr. Black was too formal.

"Wow Isabella, you sure did grow up."

I shrugged my shoulders, "It happens."

"Charlie hasn't been able to shut up about you coming back to Forks. The whole town has been waiting to see you again."

I turn to Charlie, slightly scolding him with my eyes. With that, he gives me an apologetic smile. The truth was I didn't want the attention of an entire town, even if it is as small as Forks. I felt too self conscious. Surely, I'd be the newest piece of gossip in the town. And even though news of my arrival would get out either way, I didn't need Charlie running his mouth.

Before anything else could be said, the front door opened revealing a tall, muscular man. I felt the air leave my lungs as I realized who it was. Jacob Black was standing across from me now. One of the few friends I remembered from my childhood. I could still see the boy from all those years ago. But now that boy was a man. His hair was short and black, obviously style with some sort of gel..

"Jacob?"

I still couldn't believe it was him.

"Isabella Swan."

"Actually, I prefer Bella."

He laughed, "I can't believe your back."

After two long strides, he engulfed my small frame with his large arms. Before I could react, he lifted me in the air.

"Jacob," I whispered breathlessly, "I can't breathe."

"Oh," he set me back down, removing his arms. "Sorry."

I couldn't help it when my eyes traveled back over him. "You've… You've changed."

He nodded with a small smile.

"So, where is Alyssa? I've been dying to meet her." Billy asked, effectively changing the subject.

I smiled at the mere mention of my daughter, "She's taking a nap. It's been a long day. The plane ride was kind of a disaster. Turns out Alyssa is afraid to fly. You should have seen her though when Grandpa Charlie picked us up from the airport."

Charlie smile sheepishly, "Well…"

I could tell he was embarrassed. He was never an emotional person. Call that pay back for not keeping his mouth shut about me being back in Forks.

"Charlie? You want to tell her?" Billy asked.

"Tell me what?"

There was an exchange of glances between Charlie and Billy. Instantly I was worried, until I saw Jacob smile.

"I got you something. Now look Bells, I know how you are about accepting gifts but I really think… I mean… you need this."

"Ok, what is it?" I asked Charlie, but afraid of the answer.

He ran his hand through his hair, "It's in the driveway."

The three of them just stared at me, waiting for me to go see my 'gift'. So, I walked out the front door, taking slow small steps. I let my eyes travel to the driveway, where an old red truck was parked behind Charlie's cruiser. But I couldn't see anything else, only the two vehicles.

"So…" I rambled, hoping someone would explain exactly what was going on.

"That truck is yours. I bought it from Billy. And-"

"Cha- Dad, I can't accept this gift." I moved to the side of the truck where I ran my hand along the red paint job. I couldn't help admire the look of the truck. I felt I could relate to it. It looked tired. And I was tired. It was rough around the edges, like me. There seemed to be something truly unique about it. I wanted it, but would never admit it.

He sighed, "Look Bells, this isn't Phoenix. Forks doesn't have the public transportation like you're used to. You'll need a way around town, especially to the station when you have to work."

Well, he did have a valid point.

"What about Alyssa? I don't know if it's safe having her in the front of the cab. What if something happened, like an accident?" It hurt to even consider anything happening to her.

Billy laughed, "Jake's mom and I brought him home from the hospital in this truck. It's perfectly safe. The thing is like a tank."

"New engine too. Built it myself." Jacob beamed.

"I already installed a car seat for my granddaughter. Do you think I would let anything happen to her?"

"I guess I feel a little better. And your right," I pointed to Charlie. "I don't have a way to get around town. Thank you… all of you. It means a lot."

My eyes looked to the ground, allowing my hair to give me some privacy. I don't like to get emotional in front of others. I guess I'm kind of like my dad in that way.

"Ok then," Jacob smiled. "You ready to try her out?"

I lift my eyebrow, "Her?"

In one swift motion, he threw the keys to me. Of course, I didn't notice until they hit me and fell to the ground. Making a mental to myself to work on my reflexes, I picked them up from the ground. Not wasting anytime I jumped into the cab, while Jacob maneuvered around Alyssa's car seat to get comfortable.

"Are you going to tell me her name?" I ask before turning the key in the ignition.

"Leah."

The truck rumbled to life as he stated her name. It made me giggle. "Leah? Why does that sound familiar?"

"Remember Leah Clearwater from the reservation?"

As a child, I spent a lot of time at the reservation when Charlie was at the station. I tried hard to place a face with the name but couldn't.

"I'm sure if I saw her, I'd recognize her. Wait, you named a truck after a girl?"

Jacob smiled, "She is my girlfriend now. We've been going out for a while now. She's excited to see you. You should go out with us tonight."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"What's not a good idea?" Charlie's head popped through the opened window.

Jacob addressed Charlie's question before I could offer an answer, "I asked Bella if she wanted to go out tonight. Leah and I are going to The Tavern. I thought it would be a great way for her to make some new friends in Forks."

"That's probably not a bad idea."

I let my head fall back on the head rest. No part of me wanted to go out or have this conversation. Unfortunately, my father was just as stubborn as me.

I closed my eyes, trying to remain calm. "I don't think it's the best idea to leave Alyssa here without me our first night in Forks."

"I think I'm perfectly capable of watching my granddaughter for one night. When's the last time you actually went out with kids your age?" Charlie countered.

If I was going to be honest, then I would have told him I hadn't been out with friends since I could remember. In fact, I really didn't have friends anymore. However, I was too tired to argue. I guess traveling turned me into a push-over.

Contemplating my options, I released an frustrated sigh. "Fine, I'll go tonight for an hour."

The faces next to me lightened up with victory.

"You'll have fun. Trust me." Jacob smiled before I put the truck in reverse for a test drive. I said a silent prayer that he was right.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Is that what you're wearing?"

I couldn't help but let my eyes travel down my body. By the tone in her voice, I thought there had to be something on my t-shirt or jeans. Maybe there was some dried spaghetti from Alyssa's dinner? But there was nothing.

"What?"

Leah frowned, "You can't wear that tonight."

Now, I frowned. How could a girl I met only a mere thirty minutes ago tell me what I could and couldn't wear? I looked at Jacob, who turned away instantly. Coward. Mental note: make better friends.

"Why?" It's a simple question that I need to know the answer too.

"You look like a mom."

I let out a snort before looking over her once more. In my head, I did a quick comparison between the two of us. Leah jeans were fitted, emphasizing her curves. The dark material hugged her thighs before flaring out at her feet. My jeans, on the other hand, were loose, a necessity for chasing a toddler all over the place. They hid my legs and my ass… _thank God_. Her floral top draped over her shoulders, letting parts of her skin show in all the right places. My comfy cotton t-shirt gave me full coverage.

And the shoes? Let's just say I found flip flops to be the most comfortable while her feet were dressed in a golden pair of heels.

"In case you haven't noticed, I _am_ a mom. And I _like_ looking like a mom."

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't mean it like that. You're twenty-one. You're young and sexy. We are going out to a bar, where I have no doubt you will be the center of attention. Do you really want everyone to see you in that?"

"I am not sexy," I whispered.

"I would have to disagree with you Bella." Jacob finally joined the conversation. However, I would rather him stay quiet than hear him talk like that.

I could feel my face turning red, "I don't have anything else Leah. Everything I own is packed up, and I don't have the energy to search for clothes that you think are acceptable."

"Good," she smiled. "Jacob can stop by my place really quick. I'll pick something out for you."

Leah walked out of my house before I could continue the conversation. I turned to Jacob, "I can't-"

He instantly cut me off, "Bella, she is hard headed. Just go with it. I promise I'll never ask you to go out with us again."

"Fine," I huffed. "I'm going to kiss my girl goodnight. I'll meet you in the car."

After I gave the little sleeping girl a kiss and whispered goodnight, I looked in the full length mirror in the corner of my room. I sighed as I ran my hair over my messy hair and over my make-up free face. I tried to remember when I let myself go. Sure I was never a huge fan of cosmetics, but I still applied a little lip stick and mascara throughout my high school years.

I moved to the door, taking one last look at Alyssa. Nothing mattered besides her. Not make-up. Not clothes. Not me. Not my personal happiness. Alyssa was the sun, and she was the center of my universe. Everything I was revolved around her.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Holy shit, Isabella Swan!"

Fantastic. I was in the place for literally thirty seconds before Sam Uley was screaming at my from behind the bar. It was easier to remember him since I'd always spent my time at the reservation with the boys. The last time I'd seen him he was a tiny little thing, not anymore. He was huge, but his face still resembled the boy I once knew.

"Hi Sam," I tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible. But it didn't work. "By the way, it's just Bella now."

I followed Jacob and Leah, grabbing a seat next to Leah at the bar.

"You look… different. But in a really… really good way," He offered me a smile.

"Thanks."

His eyes lingered on me a little too long. As if I wasn't already uncomfortable in this _outfit_, I felt even more self conscious under his gaze. The black tank top that Leah gave me left me feeling exposed. Trying to hide myself, I played with the gold necklace I had taken from her room without her permission. At least with the accessory around my neck, I had an excuse to keep my hands in the way of people sneaking looks at my cleavage.

Sam must have sensed my tension, "So, what can I get you all to drink?"

"I'll have a club soda." I stated matter-of-factly.

Jacob shot me a look like he was offended, "Bella, we're celebrating here. Let lose."

However, all the pressure was starting to piss me off. "Look, I came out tonight, even though I didn't want to. I changed my clothes, even though I didn't want to. For christ sakes, I'm wearing stilettos and jeans that are a size to small for me. I let Leah put make-up on me and straighten my hair. And guess what?"

"You didn't want to? I'm sensing a pattern here." Sam smirked.

"That's right! I didn't want to. Now, I don't want a fucking drink!"

Leah put her hand on my back, "Bella, I understand you don't like attention. But you do realize you are kind of causing a scene."

Trying to be discrete I looked around. Sure enough, people were looking directly at me. Great. I can only imagine what they are all thinking- The chief's daughter is a psychotic whore. Just great.

I let out a groan.

"Don't worry," she laughed, "Most of them didn't hear you. They're just checking you out."

"You know what Sam, I'll take a beer." I felt defeated.

"First a round of shots on the house," Sam offered. "And since its Bella's first night in town, I'll let you pick."

"How about an 'Absolutely Screwed'?" I smiled sarcastically.

We waited patiently until the drinks were poured, before we all slammed them back. I let the citrus flavored liqueur slide down my throat. It wasn't until the cold substance hit my stomach that I remembered why I wasn't into the whole drinking thing in high school. But when Sam put the beer in front of me on the bar, I couldn't help but take the bottle to my mouth and chug a quarter of it down. I hoped that some of the side effects of the alcohol in my system would help sooth my nerves.

About two shots and one beer later, I was feeling pretty good… so good that Jake manage to get me on the dance floor with him and Leah. Ha, if I was dancing, and doing so while wearing heels, then I was definitely wasted. And the feeling was completely foreign to me. I let my hips move back and forth against Leah, who was in the middle on myself and Jake. Then, I flipped my head back, allowing my hair to sway from side to side across my shoulders. The motions felt relatively easy.

Even in my drunken stupor, I did feel a few hands come tug at my waist from time to time. Different men were trying to get me to grind up on them instead of Leah. After politely declining, I went back to letting my body move itself to the music, occasionally tripping over my feet.

"Watch her," I hear Jacob mutter to Leah when the song ended.

The speakers started to fill the air with another beat before I could think twice about Jacob leaving. I continued my 'moves' with Leah until I heard her let out a loud giggle.

"What?" I moved to her ear because the music was so loud.

She shook her head, "The boys are staring."

I followed her gaze to the bar, my eyes stopping on him immediately. And I froze, with my mouth slightly dropping open from the unexpected sight before me. I took in as much of him as I could. His fair skin looked soft, even from the distance between us and the dimmed lights. His messy hair was pushed back out of his eyes with a few bronze strands haphazardly flying everywhere. _What color was that? That really can't be his natural hair color. _

And his body… oh God. Tall. Lean. Muscular.

I bit my bottom lip to silence any noise that might escape my mouth.

When it became too unbearable to look anymore without making any noise, I closed my eyes tightly. I wasn't completely sure when they opened that he would still be there. Unfortunately, there was only one way to find out.

I opened my eyes to find his piercing green ones staring straight into mine.

Still wanting to appreciate all of him, I let my eyes roam the rest of him. His features were angular and sharp. He had a fierce jaw line, which only made him more masculine in my eyes… if that was even possible.

Then, I saw what would most likely cause my will to remain silent to diminish completely. The right side of his mouth twitched up, revealing the sexiest crooked grin I had ever seen in my life.

And another foreign sensation swept through my body- lust. I felt a warm sensation between my legs.

He tilted his head back, allowing a small laugh to pass through his lips. Lips. Oh God, those were perfect too. Red. Full. Tempting. _Ok, this had to be the alcohol talking right?_

My eye lids grew heavy as I took him all in one more time. There is no way that man lived in Forks. No way did this cruddy town produce that piece of perfection.

He leaned against the bar never taking his eyes off me. I must have something on my face, but screw embarrassment. I refuse to care at this point in time.

With a drink in one hand, he ran his free one through his hair. At first, I wanted to scream at him to stop because the position of every hair on his head is perfect. I restrained myself… thankfully because when he was done his hair looked even better.

I notice his tie was loosed around his neck. He was dressed nice, like he had just got back from a party. Black slacks. White dress shirt. I could tell he has money; his whole demeanor points to upper class. Ok, definitely not from Forks.

Slowly, he raised his hand. With a single finger, he indicated for me to come to him.

Then I felt it. There was a sudden shift in my universe. Sure, I was still revolving around my sun. But now there was another force... maybe a moon. And this moon was pulling me to him. I didn't want to say no. I didn't want to fight the force I was feeling.

**_A/N: I know there are a lot of fics out there that have similar dynamics. However, after the first few chapters, I hope to distinguish some more originality. DO NOT READ BELOW IF YOU WANT TO BE COMPLETELY SURPRISED IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. HOWEVER, NOTHING I SAY WILL GIVE TOO MUCH AWAY!_**

**_Jake, Leah, and Sam will not be a permanent part of this story. So, there will not be any love triangles between Bella, Edward, and Jacob. Or Bella, Edward, and Sam. I just wanted to clarify that. _**

**_**So if you like the start of this story, review or something. I will gladly put a lot more time in the future chapers if I know there is an audience. If I continue to write this story will be based on the responses. I need to look for a Beta... badly. Please excuse grammar mistakes. _**

**_Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
